The present invention relates to absorbent dressings.
In the past, adhesive coated elastomer film dressings permeable to water vapor for application over a wound of a patient have been known. However, such dressings do not have the attribute of holding and sequestering wound fluid, and they may be adherent to the wound which may disrupt the wound upon removal of the dressing Also, such dressings do not dissipate fluid that the wound produces, and the seal of the dressing to the skin surrounding the wound may be underminded by the fluid production.
Various dressings or articles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,499,896, 797,094, 4,592,751, 2,807,262, 4,173,046, and 3,994,299, incorporated herein by reference.